


Behind Blue Eyes

by beef_wonder3



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon doesn’t have Superman’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

Kon doesn’t have Superman’s eyes.

He doesn’t have Clark’s eyes either. And yes, there is a difference.

 

Superman’s eyes are a bright, unearthly blue whereas Clark’s normal color has a green tinge.

‘Like an ocean’ Kon once heard Aunt Martha say.

Kon’s eyes aren’t like that. They should be, with Kon being Clark’s clone/son/progeny/what-the-fuck-ever he is. Kon’s eyes _are_ blue but different. Steel blue, if that’s even considered a color. Light blue mixed with almost gray. Not Clark’s eyes.

Luthor eyes.

 

He used to be able to look in a mirror and like what he saw. Hell, **_love_** what he saw. But ever since Tim did his little Bat-Privacy-Invasion-Thing all Kon sees in the mirror now, is the differences between him and Clark. Different eyes, softer chin, different shaped nose…

 

Kon could talk about it with Tim, but he already knows exactly how that conversation will go down. He’ll bitch and whine, Tim will make sympathy noises, throw in a few comforting words and finish with a joke that will knock Kon out of his funk. They’ll laugh and then decide to try to obliterate each other at Super Mario Cart, good natured insults and ridiculous posturing taking over the conversation. And Kon will forget about his stupid eyes and feel totally better.

Until the next time he looks in a mirror.

 

So, no, he can’t talk about it. He can just deal on his own. Or not deal. Whatever.  Suppress and deny, that seems to work well for a lot of people. Lois said Clark’s been doing it for 30-something years. Clark didn’t think that was as funny as Kara & Chloe did. Kon’s pretty sure it was a joke. Pretty sure.

Kon sighs at the steel-blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“Conner,” calls Lois, startling Kon out of his thoughts,

“Are you ready for school? Clark and I are leaving in, like, 5 seconds.”

 

Moving purposefully, Kon shoves his feet into his trainers and calls back,

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Throwing on his jacket and backpack, Kon breezes out his bedroom door without giving the mirror another glance.


End file.
